


Motherhood: Nurture

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Motherhood [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Leia loves her mama dearly, but hates being the queen's daughter and a princess. Second of a trio of vignettes on motherhood involving one Leia Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo.
Relationships: Breha Organa & Leia Organa
Series: Motherhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Motherhood: Nurture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> ...coming soon...

"Where is my daughter?"

Five-year-old Leia covers her mouth to keep the giggle from escaping, her other arm tightly clutching Dala, her stuffed Tooka doll, to her chest. If she stays quiet, maybe Mama won't make her wear the icky dress or attend the function. Maybe Mama will think she's already there with Daddy and will just go on without her.

"She was here just a minute ago, Your Majesty."

She can hear an odd tone in her nanny's voice, is grateful it's her nanny and not one of her aunts charged with dressing her. Her aunts wouldn't let her get away so easily. There are too many of them and they force her to be a princess when she doesn't want to be. Even Mama doesn't do that all the time.

"So you're telling me that my daughter has just _disappeared_ , is that it?" She can hear the hint of a smile in Mama's voice. "We have a royal event to attend in less than an hour. It's imperative that she be there to greet her father when he returns from his diplomatic mission."

Leia's eyes grow wide at those words. Daddy's coming home? She starts to squirm with excitement at the thought of seeing him again. It's been forever since he left her and Mama to go on his mission, leaving her to have to listen to the aunts and the tutors and everyone that wants to force her to be a perfect princess. Daddy lets her be herself, and when he's home, Mama lets her be herself more, too.

Before she can register the next thought forming in her mind, two strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her out from her dark, warm hiding spot. A soft, undignified shriek escapes her lips and she holds Dala even tighter for fear of losing her.

"I found you, my dear."

"Mama, you scared me!" she says, upon recognizing Mama's voice, and snuggles into her chest. "Dala thought a monster got us."

Mama chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "Do I sound like a monster, my little love?" When Leia shakes her head, Mama does, too. "Good. But we need to get you dressed. Daddy is coming home and he'll be terribly upset if you aren't there with me to welcome him home."

"Can Dala come with me?"

"Of course, she can," Mama says, setting her on her bed and reaching for the icky dress. "I wouldn't dream of separating the two of you."

"Do I hafta wear the icky dress? Daddy won't mind if I wear this, will he?" she asks, pointing to the tunic and trousers she's currently wearing.

"Daddy won't mind, but the rest of the court will mind." Mama presses a kiss to her forehead. "I know you don't like it, but I promise that if you wear the dress for Daddy's homecoming, you don't have to wear another icky dress for a long time to come."

She can hear all of the aunts grumbling about that -- and where did they come from anyway? -- but it doesn't matter. Mama always keeps her promises.

"Okay, Mama, if you promise, I'll wear the dress for you and Daddy."

"That's Mama's big girl. I love you, Leia."

"Love you, too, Mama."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Source](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Breha_Organa)  
> 


End file.
